What is going on?
by Chalrotte Eldridge
Summary: Could it be love between Draco and Charlotte???? Rated R for later chapters. First attempt at fan fic so plz do review for me.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte and her friend Holly continued to walk down the hall way towards the slytherin dorms after many delays via other students stating their greetings of hello to the girls. Despite belonging to the slytherin house the two girls were of the most popular of all Hogwarts students as the girls had friends in all of the houses and were excellent students thus being rated highly in regards to that of their teachers.  
  
Upon entering the common room within the slytherin house dorms the girls went their sperate ways. Holly headed towards the far corner to sit with her boyfriend fellow slytherin Peter Watson, a good-looking 7 th year.  
  
Charlotte on the other hand remained on the spot, looking about her to determine just who was lurking in the common room. She had just decided to head to her room to discard her bag and parcels that had come in the post when she heard the voice she had been hoping to avoid.  
  
The voice belonged to that of Christina Burgess, Charlottes ex boyfriend's current girlfriend. Charlottes ex boyfriend was a Hufflepuff 7 th yr by the name of Craig Lemay, although the two had remained friends after their break up Christina upon claming him had began to make Charlottes life hell by never letting a day go by without reminding Charlotte that Craig belonged to her.  
  
Not that Charlotte mined as far as she was concerned Craig was history and Christina was more than welcome to him. "AH there you are Char" Christina exclaimed to charlotte "I was just coming to say hello and inquire if you would be so lovely as to help me for a few minutes" Christina gave Charlotte a sickly sweet smile.  
  
"Um I guess so, as long as you make it quick I have other things to do this afternoon" Charlotte replied in a suppressed tone. "Oh you are soooo lovely to little old me" Christina said "alright then come and sit with me on the couch" Christina pointed to a couch in the middle of the common room, and without a word the girls headed towards the couch and seated themselves upon it.  
  
"Ok now as you know Char Christmas is approaching fast and well I need a little help in deciding on presents for a few people, most importantly I'm having quite some trouble with Craig and I thought well since you to were together for last Christmas I thought you would be the best person to ask." Christina stated giving Charlotte another of her sick smiles.  
  
"Well as you would surely know by now Christina, Craig has a fascination with anything to do with Terry Doyle, his favourite Quidditch player". Charlotte said smiling to herself Being fully aware that Craig despised anything to do with that particular quidditch player, "Oh well thanks for your help Char I will keep that in mind" with that Christina got up from the couch and left the room seething from being deprived the chance to get her jaunt in for the day.  
  
"Now what was I doing?" Charlotte asked herself "Oh yes of course" "Well well, I never thought I would see the day when you actually gave that creature a taste of her own," Said a voice behind her a voice so close that Charlotte could feel the breath upon her neck.  
  
Charlotte turned around and came face to face with that of Draco Malfoy and his two goons. "Yeah well she's lucky that's all I gave her" Charlotte replied. "Now if you don't mind I have been delayed way to long already" In answer Draco simply gave her a sexy smirk that was famous for making all the girls melt despite their opinions of him and his family.  
  
"I had not intention of delaying you Char" Draco replied in a low soft tone using for the first time her nickname that only friends of Charlottes tended to use and Draco Malfoy was no friend of hers.  
  
"Well then ta ta boys" Charlotte said, smiled sweetly and with that turned and headed up the stairs towards her room. Upon Charlotte's leaving Draco turned and headed towards that of his own room followed by of course Crabbe and Goyle  
  
Upon entering his room Draco threw himself into a large chair near the window and addressed his two companions "Tell me boys what would you do, if say you wanted to um" The boys looked a him eagerly "Ok say for instance" he broke off sharply "Oh never mind it doesn't matter" The two boys faces dropped but Draco was too busy looking out the window to take notice.  
  
A few minutes later Peter Watson entered the room, took a look at Crabbe and Goyle and then noticed Draco looking out the window. Peter Seated himself down near the 3 boys cleared his throat and addressed Draco "I wouldn't worry to much mate she's keen on you regardless of her actions towards you" Draco's eyes turned from the window and looked at Peter with disbelief. "What? Who? What are you on about Watson? Peter smiled and replied "Charlotte Eldridge of course, she is totally hot for you, and I hear is currently working up to asking you to the Christmas Ball" "What makes you say that? And how the hell would you know, and what makes you think I care" Replied Draco.  
  
Peter laughed and smiled at Draco "Oh man, in case you haven't noticed Charlotte's best friend is Holly, my girlfriend and she told me that charlotte has a thing for you and was talking to holly about weather or not to ask you to the ball or go with someone else." "And I can tell that you care just by the look on your face when you were downstairs talking to her." Peter stated finally.  
  
Draco looked at peter letting no emotion show on his face replied, "Whatever, I have things to do" and with that Draco picked up his inkpot and parchments, which were housed within his bag and stormed out of the room.  
  
"He is so in denial" Said peter and to his surprise both Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. "Denial" peter shouted after Draco.  
  
(Back in Charlotte's room)  
  
Charlotte had seated herself at a small desk in her room and was crouched over a piece of parchment working on her homework for her potions class on Tuesday when Holly knocked on the door walked over and sat herself down next to charlotte. "Hey char I know you're busy and I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem" Charlotte stopped work and turned facing Holly. "Why what's wrong Hol" Replied Charlotte.  
  
Holly swallowed and looked down at her hands which were laying clamped in her lap, she knew that charlotte was going to be so angry at her and holly knew that she had every right to be as she had broken her promise.  
  
"Um char I kinda accidentally, I didn't mean to, but I um told Peter how you feel about Malfoy" "You didn't, Holly how could you" Charlotte said becoming angry. "Well I didn't mean to but we saw you and Draco downstairs and peter said that you two would make a good-looking couple and I kinda let it slip." Replied Holly now looking anywhere but at Charlotte.  
  
"I can't believe you, now Draco is going to know along with all the boys and I bet all of Hogwarts will know before we go down to dinner." Charlotte answered back who was now is a foul mood. "We don't know that peter told him, he may not have" Holly said trying to sound hopeful when she knew perfectly well that peter had already told malfoy.  
  
With that charlotte got up and left the room storming down the stairs, out of the slytherin dorm and out into the garden. As she rounded the corner she walked straight into none other than Draco Malfoy. "Hey watch where your going" Charlotte shouted at the form that was now like her laying on the ground, only when she sat up did she notice the body belonged to Draco. "Hey you ran into me you you...." Draco said sitting up and came face to face with Charlotte.  
  
"You" they both shouted at the same time. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Draco looking at Charlotte who pretended not to hear and instead of answering got to her feet and began to walk off, Draco also got to his feet and followed her around the corner to the large tree which had become charlotte's favourite place to sit under and write in her diary.  
  
Charlotte who had thought Draco had left and returned to the castle was surprised when she turned around after siting on the ground to find Draco standing behind her. "Hey are you alright" Draco asked as he crouched down looking at her "I mean I've never seen you so pissed off before" "Yeah well I've never had my best friend betray my trust before now have I" Charlotte replied  
  
"Oh um are you talking about what peter told me" asked Draco sitting himself on the ground next to charlotte. "Oh great so he did tell you after all, aren't you supposed to laugh at me or something about now" Charlotte asked. "No why would I do that" Draco replied looking into charlottes eyes, smiled briefly and looked away. "Why? Isn't that what you always do, I mean I've seen you do It to heaps of girls, treating their feeling like rubbish." Charlotte replied.  
  
Charlotte looked away and just as she turned to say something else to Draco she realised just how close to her he was and how good he smelt, just like musk, soap and shampoo and of course his own distinct smell. Mmm he smelt good charlotte thought.  
  
Draco finally understood that what peter had told him was correct, after all he thought this was a little ploy by peter and the boys to get him to admit his feelings for Charlotte, but seeing her sitting here in such a mood made him realise it was no joke.  
  
With that in mind as charlotte turned towards him to speak, he knew this was the time to make his move, now why nobody was watching and he had no image to live up to. As charlotte came face to face with him, draco made his move, he leaned in close and kissed charlotte tenderly on the lips, pausing for a moment before he started to pull away, but before he could do so charlotte began to return his kiss, which surprised him to the point that he let out a small moan and she began to place her hands round is neck.  
  
When charlotte heard the moan pass Draco's lips she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her and with that he deepened the kiss willing her lips to open allowing his tongue to enter. With that Charlotte touched her tongue to that of Draco's and heard him groan again. The couple pull apart with the need for air.  
  
Charlotte leaned against the tree trunk and looked into Draco's eyes and asked "Why did kiss me?" "Why because I wanted and have wanted to for so long I cant remember how long its been." Draco replied.  
  
And with that charlotte leaned in and kissed draco running her fingers over his chest and down his surprisingly muscular arms before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Draco returned charlottes kiss leaning into her touch as she ran her hands over his chest, he felt his body tingle and start to react. Charlotte trailed her delicate fingers along the nape of his neck as she experimented with their tongues... he was so gentle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling apart with the desperate need for air Draco and charlotte looked into each others eyes saying nothing for what seemed to be hours but was indeed only seconds. All of a sudden the clock tower chimed announcing that it was lunchtime.  
  
"Well I guess we had um better go down to lunch" Charlotte said looking at Draco. "I guess so but I'm not really hungry" Replied Draco. "Um Draco we need to talk about what just happened, I mean we cant exactly pretend that it never happened can we" Stated Charlotte.  
  
"I guess so but why would I want to pretend it didn't happen I'm glad it did" Draco said smiling at charlotte. With that Draco took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet and the couple started walking towards the castle, hands still entwined.  
  
As they approached the steps of the castle they stopped and walked over to a spot next to the wall that hid them from the view of those coming down the stairs. Charlotte looked into Draco's grey blue eyes and smiled, "who would have thought he could be sooo sweet and gentle" Charlotte thought to herself. With that the couple leaned in a shared a gentle, sweet yet passionate kiss.  
  
Pulling apart the couple let go of each other and prepared to walk into the dining room. As they approach their house table Charlotte walked towards that of Holly and sat herself down whilst Draco walked over and seated himself in between that of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Holly looked up at Charlotte with utter surprise. Holly had expected Charlotte to avoid her not join her for lunch. As she sat down holly turned to charlotte and said "Char I am so sorry I know I deserve it if you never want to speak to me again or you don't want to be my friend but please just let me apologise please."  
  
Charlotte just smiled at her friend and replied, "It's fine Hol, it all ok I just over reacted and hey we all make mistakes don't we" Holly looked at her friend in shock just over half an hour ago Charlotte was close to ripping her ears off she was pretty sure.  
  
From where he was sitting Draco could see Charlotte picking bits and pieces of fruit and placing them on her plate. "Yo Malfoy, hey man I just want to say sorry man, I didn't mean to be such a jerk before" Draco turned to the source of the voice and found that the voice belonged to that of Peter Watson. Draco shook his head and replied, "Yeah well it's all forgotten, but don't do it again" He gave a small smirk and peter laughed realising that all was forgiven.  
  
10 mins later Charlotte walked into the common room followed by holly to discover that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were already siting in the centre of the room Draco half asleep listing to a speech that Crabbe was reading, a speech he was practicing that he had prepared for his class assessment that was in the next class.  
  
Holly dashed up stairs to the girl's room to retrieve her books for their next few classes, as they wouldn't have time to come back for them later between classes. Upon completing his speech Draco clapped, seeming to be thrilled with the response Crabbe lead Goyle off upstairs to the boys dorm in search of another victim to read to.  
  
As the common room was now empty apart from them Charlotte walked over and sat her self down on the edge of the couch Draco was laying on. As Charlotte seated herself down a rush of footsteps on the stairs coming from both directions announced other students and made charlotte quickly jump up from her spot on the couch.  
  
The rush of footsteps belonged to those students that had come to realise that the next class of the day after, lunch would be starting in less than 10 mins and most students still after for some 5 or 7 yrs had trouble finding their classrooms.  
  
As Charlotte watched the general rush of students leave the houses dorms heading to their classrooms she failed to notice that Holly had come to stand next to her also watching the mass of students leaving for class. "Well char, I'm off to class, see ya at 2.30 for advanced potions, your so lucky you haven't got a class right now" Charlotte turned towards holly , nodded and gave a small smile "Yeah ok 2.30 potions, I know but hey the joys of being a prefect huh, anyway you had better go or your going to be late"  
  
With that Holly dashed out of the room heading towards her classroom. Draco gave a small cough that made Charlotte turn around and look down at him as he was still lying on the couch. "Well it looks like it just you and me for the next 2hrs" Draco said giving charlotte another dreadful sexy smiles, charlotte felt her knees weaken and allowed her body to drop to the couch edge once more.  
  
Charlotte took another look around the room, realised it was in fact empty, and with that leaned over and gave Draco a light kiss on his forehead. "Mmm, nice but, my lips are down here" Draco replied in his low soft sexy tone.  
  
Charlotte just gave a light chuckle and placed her arms either side of Draco's body on the couch and leaned in letting her lips just graze those of his, letting her long hair fall around their faces like a veil against everyone else.  
  
Draco gave a small groan, he wanted to fully taste her lips again, so badly, he had never wanted to kiss another girl so badly before till now, and the thought scared him a little but also excited him a lot more.  
  
"Mmm you like that" Charlotte asked still with their lips just touching so that the sounds vibrated on Draco's lips. "Mmmm yeah you know it" Replied draco his voice becoming more and more husky.  
  
Charlotte gave another small chuckle but this time her voice took on like that of Draco's a lower sexy tone. "Mmm how about we go somewhere a little more private?" Charlotte asked Draco nodded and replied "We can go to my room if you'd like, everybody has class and nobody would dare enter my room uninvited" Charlotte smiled, took Draco's hand in hers and gently pulled him to his feet. With that Draco slowly lead charlotte up the stairs to the boys dorms, down the hall and into Draco's room. Upon entering the room charlotte was taken back, of all the times she had imaged Draco's room never had she thought it would belike this. Charlotte had expected the room to be dark and gloomy but was instead a softer version of the common room which suited the smaller room perfectly. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Charlotte walked around the room looking at various objects, Draco left her side and walked back to close the door. Charlotte turned and walked over to where Draco was standing, as Draco had just closed the door and turned around ready to walk over to charlotte his back was still facing the door.  
  
Charlotte gave Draco a sexy smile and closed the gap between them. Wrapping her arms around his waist she gently pushed him back against the door, reaching as she did so behind him to turn the lock in the door.  
  
Hearing the key turn in the door announcing that the door to the room was locked, Draco lightly muttered a few soft words that charlotte realised belonged to that of the sound barrier spell. With the spell complete the couple found themselves in their own private, soundproof room.  
  
Still holding Draco against the door charlotte leaned in closer wrapping her arms around Draco's neck; she brought his lips down to meet hers. Draco returned the gentle kiss whilst he wrapped his arms around charlotte's waist bringing her hips into contact with his own.  
  
Charlotte gave a small groan and gave her hips a small wiggle putting a small amount of gentle pressure on Draco's hips. As charlotte's hips came into contact with his own Draco felt sure he heard himself groan only to then realise that it had in fact come from charlotte. This made Draco smile.  
  
Draco felt charlotte give her hips a light wiggle and pull her self closer to him adding more delicious pressure to that of his groin. "Mmm enough of this" Draco said softly grabbing charlotte lightly by the hips lifting her off the ground; charlotte smiled and wrapped her arms tight around his neck as draco walked them both over towards the large couch that occupied the small space underneath the rooms second window.  
  
Draco placed charlotte on her feet at the foot of the couch, laid himself down outstretched on the couch and gently pulled charlotte down to lay with him. Draco gently wrapped his arms around charlotte so that they both had their arms around each other.  
  
"Um Draco, like I said before, we need to talk" Charlotte said softly, Draco smiled and nodded and muttered, "Mmm yeah we do". "Ok I know that this is going to freak you out, but I need to tell you now while I have the chance and before I wuss out". Draco merely nodded so charlotte continued, "Well Draco its, well I ah, you see for a while now...oh dam I can't do this" "ok control yourself girl, come on you can do this, calm down, breath just breath you can do this" Charlotte thought to her self. "Well it's just that, well dam" Charlotte propped herself up on her elbows so she was able to see into Draco's eyes, lowering her voice to that of a whisper charlotte whispered "I love you" There she had finally said it.  
  
"What? I mean do you really? Love me I mean". Draco asked. Charlotte only nodded, not daring to look at his face. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around charlotte pulling her close "Mmmm good because I love you too" Draco told charlotte brushing the hair off her face.  
  
Charlotte reached up and gave Draco a sweet tender kiss. As the couple had become so wrapped up in each other they had lost all track of time. Charlotte's watch gave a loud beep alerting her to the fact that it was now 2.15pm. Charlotte looked at her watch in horror. Quickly jumping off the couch Charlotte began to pull Draco to his feet all the while explaining to him "Oh crap its 2.15, class starts in 15 mins and it take 10 mins alone to walk to class". Draco's expression took on a look similar to that of charlottes.  
  
Draco quickly snapped up his advanced potions book unlocked the door and preformed the sound barrier counter spell and hurried both himself and charlotte out of the room. Running down the stairs, charlotte quickly grabbed her bag from it's place on the common room floor and the two raced out the room.  
  
Charlotte and Draco arrived at their advanced potions class, somewhat out of breath but nonetheless on time. As they tumbled into the room they looked up to find all eyes were focused on them, including to those belonging to professor Snape their potions teacher.  
  
"Well well, would either of you care to explain your lateness" Snape snapped. Charlotte dug into her book bag and pulled out her potions notebook, "Well sir" said Charlotte addressing Snape, "Draco and myself were in our common room working together on our potions homework for Tuesday and lost all track of time".  
  
"Oh really, you merely lost track of time did you" Inquired Snape. "Yes sir, here you can have a look at the work we did if you'd like" Charlotte replied handing Professor Snape her notebook.  
  
Snape took the notebook off charlotte and flipped through the pages of work, charlotte had completed earlier that morning "Mmmm very good, some good ideas here, very well" Snape muttered, "regardless of your excuse the fact remains that you two are late nonetheless, and since the class has already picked their partners for today's lesson, you two will be partnered, take your seats if you will" Snape said pointing to an empty desk at the back of the room.  
  
Draco simply nodded and dragged charlotte over to the desk, once the two had seated themselves down Snape turned and addressed the class, "Now you will all find on the desk in front of you the listing of ingredients and instructions of today's potion. "Be warned today's potion is highly dangerous so I wish to see the greatest of care taken. 


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte glanced over at Holly giving her a light smile in response to her questioning expression. Charlotte knew that the minute class was over she would have a million and one questions to answer.  
  
Draco gave charlotte's elbow a little nudge to bring her attention back to what they were ment to be doing, mixing the classes' assigned potion. Charlotte turned her gaze back to Draco, smiled and whispered "sorry" in his ear. Draco simply nodded and pointed towards the parchment of instructions "How about you have a quick read through that while i get the bits n pieces out of the cupboard".  
  
Charlotte nodded and began to read the guide to making the Bloomsbury potion; the potion is when made correctly a movement stopper, making the victim cease movement for up to 24 hours depending on the potency. Snape had made sure that the potion if tasted would only effect the class for up to ten minutes.  
  
As Draco made his way to the cupboard to retrieve their supplies charlotte couldn't help but watch the way his body moved longing for the time when she would get him alone again.  
  
As charlotte was concentrating on Draco she failed to notice that Professor Snape was watching her, only when Draco returned and they began to work did charlotte look up to find that Snape was watching the pair.  
  
The pair had completed their potion and were just waiting for the potion to cool before they placed it in their bottles, when Snape approach them. The pair had failed to notice his approach as Snape had minutes ago been investigating Peter Watson's potion which had turned a light pink in colour when it should have been like the rest of the class a dark blue.  
  
"Eldridge and Malfoy, remain after class I want a word with you both" Snapped Professor Snape, the pair simply nodded and with that Snape returned to the front of the class room and addressed the class at large. "Now with the exception of Mr Watson you may all pour you r potions into your bottles, make sure that you label the bottles with your names and place them in cupboard"  
  
The class began to move going about pouring their potions into their bottles and in a few minutes Draco was walking towards the cupboard with the rest to place their potion out of harms way till next lesson when they would try out their potions.  
  
When the last bottle was placed into the cupboard Snape dismissed the class reminding Charlotte and Draco to remain. As the last person left the room and shut the door Snape turned towards the pair and addressed them with a question. "I take it you both understand that you will be receiving a detention for your tardiness to my class" The pair nodded "Good, now Mr Malfoy you will spend tonight in here with me cleaning out every single cauldron, till they are spotless without the assistance of magic". Turning his gaze to Charlotte professor Snape snaped "As for you Miss Eldridge you will also spend tonight here, helping me mix poppy juice and pod juice potions for my 3rd year class tomorrow".  
  
Charlotte grimaced, poppy and pod juice potions were the most foul smelling and messiest potions that charlotte had come across." Right off you two go, I want you both here at 6.30 sharp don't be late unless you wish to make this two nights" When the pair walked into the common room holly seized charlotte by the wrist and quickly pulled her away from Draco and up the stairs to her room. Since charlotte was forcefully removed from the room by her best friend, Draco returned to his own room, laying down on his bed he thought he may as well get some sleep before dinner as he wasn't sure just how long Snape intended his detention to last. Within minutes Draco was fast asleep.  
  
When inside their room holly finally let her grip fall from charlottes wrist. Charlotte sat herself down at her desk while holly continued to stand, turning to face charlotte holly address her "So what was all that?," "Oh, Snape had to detain me to dish out my punishment, I have detention tonight" charlotte said frowning remembering what lay before her tonight.  
  
"Not that, why were you late in the first place, come on char it's not like you to be late" Holly said moving over to sit on the edge of charlotte's desk. " Relax, I was late for once, once and if you fail to remember I told Snape what happened ok" Charlotte replied, for once she didn't feel the desire to share the truth of the day's events with her best friend.  
  
Charlotte got up from her desk and addressed Holly. "Look I'm going down to the kitchen to get something to eat, cause I wont be at dinner due to detention, I will tell you everything in the morning ok." And with that charlotte left the room. Holly stood shaking her head wondering what could it be that charlotte was hiding from her. Leaving the room Holly went downstairs to the common room and located her boyfriend.  
  
At 5pm Draco woke due to a large grumble coming from his stomach, getting up from his bed Draco took a quick look at himself in the mirror making sure that he wasn't any less than perfect, left the room heading down to the kitchens to have something to eat before detention tonight as he would surely miss dinner.  
  
Charlotte was received warmly by the kitchen house elves and was just starting on the yummy food they had supplied her when Draco entered the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Back in Charlotte's Room)  
  
Holly continued her search of Charlotte's things and ended up locating the diary in question within the confines of Charlotte's School bag. Holly opened the diary to the last entry dated 2 days ago, quickly reading the entry it proved to be of no use towards the matter of Charlottes behaviour and with a sigh closed the diary and returned it to its place. This wasn't the first time that Holly had read Charlottes diary as it proved to be way more exciting and thrilling than any magazine or novel, and as far as she could tell charlotte was still none the wiser.  
  
(In the common room)  
  
Charlotte walked into the common room and at once spotted the figure of her good friend Ruby Plum, a good-looking, sweet natured 7th year. Charlotte waved to her friend and was waved over to join her. Upon making herself comfortable the girls began to talk and giggle more so freely than Charlotte could ever do with Holly. Charlotte told Ruby about the days events and Ruby listened intently never interrupting until charlotte finished.  
  
Ruby turned towards charlotte and smiled "You know I knew this would happen, everybody wanted to interfere but I told them you guys would get together on your own in your own ways and I was right" ruby said. "What are you on about, wait you thought that this would happen". Asked Charlotte.  
  
"Of course we did, we could tell there was something between you, emotionally or just sexually but something nonetheless and that it would be only a matter of time before you both realised it for yourselves" Ruby replied.  
  
Ruby looked at her watch and told charlotte that it was 6.10 and should get going if she was going to get to detention on time. Charlotte voiced to ruby that Draco will be late too if he didn't go know too. Ruby sent charlotte off to Snape and went to inform Draco herself.  
  
(Back in normal -The male dorms)  
  
Draco opened his mouth to reply to the question poised before him, how the hell do you answer a question like that Draco thought when Ruby charlotte's friend came hurrying inside the room. Turning towards Draco ruby said "Draco you better go, its 6.12 you better hurry or your gonna be late, charlotte has just left and sent me to fetch you" Draco thanked ruby for reminding him, said goodbye to his mates and sent off at a quick jog out of the common room and down towards potions classroom for Snape's detention.  
  
Charlotte stopped jogging as she approached Snape's door and slowly walked to the door ready to knock when she heard hurried footsteps behind her, turning she saw draco jogging down the hallway towards her, as he approached Charlotte reached out and knocked on the closed classroom door. Draco had just stopped next to Charlotte when Snape threw the classroom door open.  
  
The couple followed the professor into the classroom and took the seats that he assigned to them, Draco was seated at the front of the room over at the sink with a large mound of dirty, filthy cauldron's, a scrubbing brush and a bottle of liquid cleaner. Charlotte was seated also at the front of the room but to the left of Snape's big desk, which separated herself from that of Draco. Charlotte was supplied with two pieces with parchments with the instructions for the potions that she was to make, along with the ingredients required and of course a cauldron. Two hours later Snape finally spoke; the entire time no sound had been heard throughout the classroom, and this made Charlotte very edgy so when professor Snape finally did speak it cause her to gasp. "Miss Eldridge what is the matter" Snape snapped  
  
. "Um nothing, sorry sir just a bit of a dizzy head." Charlotte replied lowering her eyes so as to appear so. Looking at his dial on his desk snape took notice of the time it was only 8.30 but the pair had done a great deal of work within the 2 hours they had been working for. "Alright enough, off you go your finished " Snape said, both Draco and Charlotte looked at him in utter disbelief. "But...."Draco started but Draco was cut short by Snape's reply.  
  
"Your detention is complete you both showed that you can work interpedently, efficiently and quietly that's all I wanted." "Now off you two go, it late and we have a very hard lesson ahead tomorrow". "Um sir can i just a quick question before we go?" Charlotte asked as she stood up" "Why not just make it quick Miss Eldridge I still have papers to mark" Snape replied.  
  
"Well sir I was just wondering if it would be possible to pick up another level of potions to put towards my N.E.W.T.S, I enjoy potions and want to have the qualifications in it?"  
  
"Well your already taking advanced potions and an A level potions same as Mr Malfoy here but if you are really interested I can put you into the Triple A potions class which would give you the advantage over the others doing potions, I think it would be the advised way to go" Snape replied.  
  
"Um" Charlotte replied nodding "Well can I do that then sir, take up the Triple A level" "Mmm yes, ok, fine I will sort it tomorrow and let you know the details. Now you two go" Replied Snape. Charlotte gave Professor Snape a smile and walked out of the classroom with Draco following behind.  
  
As they approached the dorm entry, stopped to share a brief kiss before embarking into the common room. Entering the common room Draco and Charlotte said their goodnights and went their sperate ways. 


	6. Chapter 6

(The next morning)  
  
Charlotte awoke to find Holly sitting on the side of her bed, telling her that she had better get up or she was going to be late for breakfast if she was going to shower etc before hand. Charlotte replied to Holly's questions about how detention was like and that no she wasn't going to shower before breakfast as she had showered before be last night after detention.  
  
As Charlotte was getting dressed Holly went through the motions of packing her bag for the days classes and asked charlotte if she was ready to tell her what had happened yesterday. Charlotte had a sneaky suspicion that holly already knew but wanted her to admit it to her. So as charlotte packed her bag she filled holly in on the details of the events omitting several events such as the words spoken in draco room and instead inserted that they had sat in the common room working on the work charlotte had shown snape.  
  
Still charlotte didn't want to tell holly every detail as she knew a good many girls in her own house that would be evil to her had they known the full truth, which with the help of holly they would find out enough to make them seethe.  
  
Draco awoke to a thumping headache due to a lack of sleep. Although detention hadn't lasted long sleep was anything but peaceful, all he could think about was charlotte and how much he wanted her and how good she smelt, tasted and felt. Having all these thoughts race through his mind made sleep a near impossibility.  
  
Draco noticed that both Crabbe and Goyle were still asleep but the alarm on the bedside table woke them up. Dragging himself out of bed Draco dressed and walked out of his room straight into MacBeth, Peter and Emerson coming out of their room. Looking him over peter remarked with a sleazy smirk "Gee man you look like the walking dead, Eldridge wear you out again did she?" "Draco looked at peter with a look of utter distaste and remarked "Go to hell Watson and take these two with you" he said pointing to the other boys. And with that walked out of the room heading towards the hall. 


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte spotted Draco on his way down to breakfast and ran to catch up with him. Noticing nobody in the hallway charlotte wrapped her arms around Draco; Draco gave a small jump and turned to see who had grabbed him. "Hi" they both replied.  
  
Charlotte heard footsteps, grabbing hold of Draco arms she pulled him lightly out into the secluded part of the garden. "Draco we have to talk, holly is asking to many questions and well I don't know why but for once I don't feel like telling her what's going on" Charlotte said "I don't know what to do, I want to tell everybody how much I love you but at the same time I want to keep as our own secret"  
  
"Mm I know what you mean; the boys are asking me a different question every five minutes but I don't feel like I want to share it with them. But I want to tell everybody at the same time" Draco replied giving charlotte's shoulder a light squeeze.  
  
Holly was walking down the hallway when she saw charlotte lead Draco out into the garden instead of entering the hall for breakfast. Being the snoop she is holly followed and crouched down behind a bush so that she had a clear view of the couple sitting on the bench together. Crouched where she was holly overheard the entire conversation that took place taking special note of the mention of them being in love and the kiss they shared.  
  
With her stomach raging against her for not feeding it holly left her hiding place and raced into the hall and over to the slytherin house table. Holly sat down next to one of the biggest gossips in all of Hogworts Christine York, grabbing herself a crumpet holly filled Christine in on what she had just witnessed. In less then 5 minutes word had spread throughout the slytherin table and had spread to the other house tables.  
  
When Draco and Charlotte stepped inside the hall all the whispering between the tables stopped as all eyes came to rest on the couple. "They know, oh my they know" Charlotte said whispering to Draco. "It's ok; they would find out sooner or later. But if they are going to stare we might as well make it worth their while" Replied Draco  
  
Taking her hand Draco lead charlotte across the hall and over to the slytherin house table. Draco took his usual seat but this time charlotte was at his side instead of across the table. Once they sat down and began to go about buttering toast and drinking glasses of juice the usual conversation flow of the hall returned.  
  
Holly and her boyfriend peter sat themselves down at the table across from Draco and charlotte. No one spoke for a good 3 minutes when Peter broke the silence. "So are the rumours true? That you two are together and....are in love?" Peter said with a distasteful smirk.  
  
"I have not heard the rumours as of yet but yes if you must know we are together and yes we are in love." Replied Draco in the calm unfeeling voiced tone that he used when talking with teachers.  
  
Turing to face charlotte Draco said "I don't know about you but I'm not all that hungry, I think I will go and do at little homework before class" "Yeah same here, we don't have a class till 10.30 cause of our free time" Replied charlotte. With that charlotte and Draco walked hand in hand out of the hall and up into the common room." See we lived through breakfast, we can easily deal with the rest of the day" said Draco.  
  
Charlotte nodded "mm yeah piece of cake" "Speaking of all things sweat...." Charlotte reached up and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck gently pulling him into a tender and heartfelt kiss. Unwrapping her arms from his neck charlotte lead Draco up towards Draco's room, pausing at the door so Draco could unlock the door.  
  
When inside the room draco walked in and shut the blinds whilst charlotte dealt with the soundproofing of the room and the spell casting on the door so as it was unable to be unlocked by anyone other than the room's occupants.  
  
Walking over to the bed where Draco was seated, charlotte reached out and ran a gentle hand up his thigh. Draco gave a light shudder and said "Oh so that's what you want is it?" Charlotte nodded and replied "Mm yeah I want you so badly"  
  
Now both charlotte and Draco were experienced when it came to the matters of sex but neither had felt a strong attraction for previous lover's and never had they slept with one they loved so this was a new exciting but nerve raking time for both parties.  
  
Reaching out Draco brought charlotte down to sit beside him on the bed, lightly pressing his lips to hers gently licking the bottom of her lip asking and begging for entry. Charlotte complied and opened her lips to allow Draco's tongue entry. As the two deepened the kiss charlotte let her hands begin to wander over his shoulders, down the muscular stomach, up his hard thighs and let her hands brush against that of his groin.  
  
Draco gave a low moan as charlotte bushed her hand against his groin, reaching out draco began to run his hands over charlotte's body stopping to gently brush his hands over her breasts, this time it was charlotte that gave the groan.  
  
Wanting to feel her hands on is skin charlotte began to unbutton Draco's shirt, noticing what she was doing Draco did the same with the buttons on her top. With their shirts in pile on the floor charlotte gave Draco a light push and placed him on his back on the bed, kneeling over him charlotte placed small feather light kisses on Draco's shoulder, his ribcage all the while running her hands over his chest and through his hair.  
  
Draco's breathing began to quicken when charlotte brushed her tongue over his nipples before licking her way down his snail trail of light silvery blonde hair. Reaching out charlotte unbuckled Daco's belt and undid the zipper of his school pants. Draco took a deep breath as charlotte slipped of his pants throwing them over her shoulder where they landed on top of their shirts.  
  
Looking down at himself he notices that he was clothed only in his green boxers with the Malfoy family emblem, whist charlotte was only missing her shirt and so set about evening out the score. Draco pushed charlotte gently over so she was lying on the bed. Resuming the kiss Draco knelt over charlotte and began to kiss her neck moving down her stomach flicking his tongue in and around her navel and fingered the stud she had hanging from her navel.  
  
Draco ran his hands lightly over charlotte's breasts reaching behind her he unclasped her bra throwing it over his shoulder where it landed like the rest of their articles of clothing on a pile on the floor. 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco ran his hands over charlotte's breasts marveling at the soft silky texture of her skin and delighting in the soft low moans that murmured against his lips. Planting kisses along her neck, collarbone, Draco flicked his tongue over her nipples before finally taking them into his hot mouth. Charlotte gave a groan and reached down to undo her jeans and with the help of Draco they too were deposited on the pile on the floor.  
  
Reaching out charlotte once again was in the position of control, reaching down over draco who was now laying on his back, cupped his manhood in her hand slowly rubbing him in her hand, Charlotte was delighted to feel him grow under her hand and smiled to herself. Looking up at Draco charlotte pointed to his boxers and said, "Off take them off."  
  
Slowly Draco removed his silky boxes and they were thrown on the floor. Draco was completely naked to charlotte's gaze. Looking him up and down charlotte smiled "What a body she thought. " Mmm you are a yummy one aren't you? Oh and so big and hard mmm" Charlotte said as she ran her hands over Draco's body finally resting her hand on his now very hard dick.  
  
Moving down the bed charlotte sat across draco's knees and before he could take a breath charlotte touched her tongue to the tip of his dick, draco gave a big shudder as he felt charlotte's tongue move over his tip and begin to move along the side of his cock.  
  
"MMM." Draco groaned eyes closed, pleased with his reaction charlotte opened her mouth and slowly took only the tip of him into her mouth all the time running her hands lightly along him, running the tip of her tongue over him Draco could feel the cold metal of charlotte's tongue stud slightly brush his tip.  
  
Draco had heard from those boys lucky enough to become this physical with charlotte, that the feel of the cold metal from her stud was groan worthy and as draco felt the experience for him self he could now understand why. Charlotte slowly took the rest of Draco into her mouth sucking him with a gentle rhythm as she gently squeezed his balls in her hands.  
  
Draco could feel himself getting closer and closer and knew he had to stop her before she made him cum. Reaching out draco brought charlotte face up to his and whispered "Now honey enough I'm too close, let me please you" charlotte nodded in reply and smiled happy to have given him pleasure.  
  
Rolling charlotte over on her back, Draco regained the position of power. Running his hands down her stomach Draco ran his fingers over the elastic top of charlotte's orange panties with the words you know you want to... printed on the front. Gripping the tiny sides of the elastic Draco started to pull her panties off. Charlotte reached down and finally disposed of her panties tossing them also onto the floor.  
  
Draco ran his hands up charlotte's thighs and every so lightly grazing charlotte's entrance with his knuckle. Charlotte groaned "Dam Draco you are such a tease, please touch me" With respect for charlotte's wishes Draco slowly spread her thighs wider and moved himself down between them.  
  
Reaching out Draco ran his fingertips over her before parting her lips and easing a finger inside her. Charlotte gave a gasp at the feel of his finger inside her. Slowly draco began to move his finger in a pleasurable rhythm and added another finger into her. Charlotte began to groan and gasp begging draco to touch her.  
  
Withdrawing his fingers draco licked his fingers which were now wet with her need, having his first taste of her. Placing himself once move between her thighs draco replaced his fingers with his tongue delighted to feel her beneath his tongue to taste her.  
  
Charlotte gave a moan and said "Please draco I need to have you now" With that draco leaned over and reached into his bedside draw and took out a pack of condoms the wizard equivalent of the muggle ones the only difference is if used these were a 100% barrier to pregnancy.  
  
Draco moved once more between charlotte's thighs. Charlotte could feel Draco lightly probe her entrance, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss, looking into each other eyes draco pushed into her. Charlotte moaned at the wonderful feeling of him inside of her, he was bigger than anybody charlotte had ever slept with and for her this was a new experience.  
  
Draco began a pleasurable rhythm pulling almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in again, charlotte and draco began to feel the pressure that came with the approaching release. "Please draco harder, faster" with that Draco compiled and soon he too felt ready. With one final thrust charlotte and Draco reached their climax.  
  
Laying in each other arms draco noticed that it was 10am getting up charlotte and himself began dressing making themselves presentable. When finally dressed and satisfied with their appearance the couple rectified the room to its proper order and left the bedroom.  
  
Charlotte and Draco walked down the hallway out of the common room and down towards the classroom in the dungeons in which they had their advanced potions class, ignoring curious looks from students passing them.  
  
Walking into the classroom the couple took their places at their desk at the back of the room. Noticing their arrival Snape pointed at charlotte and said "Miss Eldridge can you come here plz" With that charlotte dropped her bag on her chair and walked down to snape's desk at the front of the room. By this time the classroom was full and all eyes where watching the desk.  
  
" Well I've sorted out your request to join the triple A potions class and here is your new class timetable with the extra class added" Professor Snape said handing her timetable and a booklet of other papers. "In there you will find outlines of the course and so fourth, I know you will exceed at this level also so I look forward to teaching someone with a genuine interest in the class" Snape said pointing to the booklet in charlotte's hand.  
  
"Thank you sir, for organizing the class for me" Charlotte said giving Snape a smile, which Snape returned with one of his very rare smiles "Alright Miss Eldridge you can return o your seat." and with that the class was started starting off where they had left off the previous day. 


End file.
